elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Glory
List of Cards Divine Glory has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: '''None '''Permanent Control: '''12 Strategy '''Healing: Healing cards are crucial to outlast Divine Glory's damage. Multiple Shards of Gratitude and at least one Improved Miracle are recommended. Vampires (including ones made by Liquid Shadow) also serve well because DG has no creature control. Shields: Permafrost Shield will freeze some of the Morning Glories. Fire Buckler and Carapace Buckler will kill them (4 HP), but maybe not fast enough. Hope plus Light-producing creatures can potentially block all 8 damage per Morning Glory. Protect Artifact: One or more PA is a good idea. Your shield is your first priority. Damage: Anything will do. Remember that DG has Improved Miracles, so be sure you can finish him before you deck out. A very tricky god to take down, If you like short to the point descriptions, here is one: 11 morning glorys (invincible) + 10 flying weapons (bring ANY weapon into field even Glorys) + explosions = one unstoppable army and permanent control. I'd almost go as far as saying more difficult than any other god, even obliterator and rainbow, This god likes to play a large number of morning glorys (upgraded light weapon cards) then use animate weapon to bring out invincible, hard hitting weapons, Creature control WILL NOT work due to the immortality of the weapons, but thats not where you will lose, you will lose simply because unlike the miracle god, this one has fire pillars and explosions so permanent control is a real threat, bearing 12 explosions for any permanent you bring out meaning FFQ has no chance. Because she has only invincible morning glorys, she has no NEED for controlling any anti-creature cards, so you can set up creatures without fear, just don't try something permanent reliant or you will have trouble. But the nail that seals the coffin is that like miracle, she has 6 miracles in her deck, even if you get her low enough to kill, unless you calculate the damage, she will miracle herself - an extremely unpleasant sight, in short, you will end up right back at square one, and 9 times out of 10, you WONT get a second chance to kill her, unless you get REALLY lucky. The main problem here is, while glory can bring in 12 morning stars, she can only in theory play 11 of them, due to the lack of two more animate weapons, because of this, her maximum damage is 88 and not a smidge higher. Darkness won't work, no permanents to steal and even with a good number of devourers, you won't steal enough quanta, fire has the same permanent problem. Aether has no chance due to explosion, and poisons out due to the rush of all the damage. Bone walls are not as useful for protection, more for counter anti-permanent cards here. Because of the total uselessness of creature control, you are best off utilising any creature setup that isn't heavily creature control based, although this could help bonewall users, remember, since the MGS are untargettable, and she has no means of casting (nor does she have any) momentums, this means a bone wall, if you have the right stuff, could easily hold the line while you get some creatures to whittle down the health. Consider this: This god is an ANTI-RAINBOW. Earth-Aether could work due to the nature of the Enchant Artifacts which will in essence buy you up to 18 turns. Because of the increased health of morning glorys - while the firewall is still effective, it takes longer to kill them in which you will be forced to soak up damage - usually killing you. Anti Matter is worthless, as is aflatoxin UNLESS you utilise Nymphs tears on one of HER pillars then aflatoxin the nymph, then kill it off - this effectively means the rest of the field fills up with malignant cells. This is much more pleasant than taking a pounding for 4-11 MG's. In fact, if you deploy it quickly enough - you can effectively eliminate up to 59 damage. But it is very difficult to get her so quickly since she gets the quanta for the MG's so quickly! I have beaten this god before using a deck consisting of 4 enchant artifacts, 4 dimensional shields, 6 graboids, 7 stone pillars, 8 aether pillars, and 1 stone skin. I got lucky with the God not having drawn a second Miracle, though. Wouldn't count on this strategy because it has no life gain. Kalirren 04:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I defeated it once, but with quite a bit of luck. The computer could not bring out a fire pillar in the first 5 turns. But I think my strategy is close to a good one. Here it is: 30+ quantum pillars, many hourglasses, many enchant artifacts, many dimensional shields, 2 dissipation FIELDs, 2 dives and many parallel universes. Use the "enchant artifacts" on the pillars, the dissipation field and one of the hourglasses. The dissipation shield is good enough to hold off the damage, and the parallel+dive trick is enough to handle 6 Miracles. Doon_Doon, March 11, 2010 I defeated this god with my rainbow-ish deck, but I knew from the Oracle that I was about to face it, so I removed all my creature and permanent controls and my creature protections. (I don't have any permanent protections.) So the basis for the defeat was a few extra pillars to survive the starvation attack of the explosions, Procrastination, Sundials, and Dimensional Shields to slow her down, and Thorn Carapace to kill her Morning Glories. I had plenty of healing, including Flying Weapon and Adrenaline on my Jade Staff, and I have three Shards of Gratitude (one was explosion'ed) and I brought out two Emphatic Bonds (both of which were explosion'ed). (I never did get my Vampire Dagger into play.) For attack I only had my two Firefly queens, one elite and one regular. The crucial moment was once DG had 5 Morning Glories out there, which I had been stalling as much as I could, then I popped my only miracle and put the new Thorn Carapace out there (which is overpowered, IMHO). Plus I put out an Electrum Hourglass, to bait the explosioins from killing my Carapace or my Shards of Gratitude. I had enough healing to let them have three attacks against the shield, and they all got poisoned. Then I just put out another Dimension Shield and waited for them to die. After that, I could outheal any additional Morning Glories as they died to my second carapace. I easily survived several miracles, ripping them down with a board mostly filled with elite flies. I could have survived any number, because I have an Eternity which I was ready to fly out, but I never needed it. (I've won several battles after running out of cards by sendng my own flies back to my deck for a long time.) ChronoZag 15:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC)ChronoZag Bone Wall/Deathstalker works great, I beat this god despite its using five miracles; by the end it had 96 poison on it and was forced to use one every turn. Probably one of the best strategies that doesn't involve healing. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] There is another weakness,but takes time and luck to get. its the FFQ+Otyugh+graveyard+bonewall+fallen druid(graveyard and fallen druid are for mutation fun) simply spawn fireflies whilst your otyugh eats them and build up bone wall,if you do this early enough,you can build up your bone wall to an insane amount. just hope that Divine Glory does not send out ALOT of morning glories early & explosions. With enough luck, you can bring him down with Dive/PU, because you can easily deal 200+ damage in a turn, an the god won't calculate the Dive's double damage to use miracle. Using Permafrost seems to be the only reasonable option to give you enough time to build up; Fire Shield/Buckler won't do the trick due to recent change of flying Morning Glory stats from 8/1 to 8/4. In theory you could use FB+healing, but that's an option only if you're 100% sure the Fake God will be DG (i.e. from the Oracle) - Vaxquis One Method that can work exceptionally is to almost copy her strategy, but use Druidic Staffs instead (Do NOT upgrade them.) By using Animate Weapon on your staffs, and then using Adrenaline on them, you can easily heal higher than Divine's attacks, as with Adrenaline, you gain 20Hp per turn. This means 5 staffs out can theoretically shut her down. However, this can be dodgy, as you may deck out, due to her double Hp, and Miracles. If using this strategy, remember not to play a staff until you have Animate Weapon, otherwise she will destroy them with Explosion. - Hobnob5000 One very successful strategy I've run so far, is to replace the typical elite queen seen in most rainbows with a standard queen, and add an upgraded Hope card. Divine Glory carries no creature control of any kind, and Hope (although not shown in text) cannot be stolen or destroyed. Another alternative would be to add a ray of light, fractal, and Hope, using fractal to flood your hand with free light emiting creatures, and then play them out to render Glory totally impotent. Since the only typical source of no-ability creatures in a standard rainbow is Boneyard, which is a poor target for enchant artifact, the light alchemy is a poor option for this purpose. Ideally you would want to replace the queen, and add another to have multiple vectors for a Hope shutdown and maximize your chances of getting one out quickly. A second hope might be helpful too if your deck is large -Wesley Gibson If you know Divine Glory is coming (Oracle) it is almost trivial to win with Ray of Light - Fractal - Hope. Try something like 6x Ray of Light, 5x Fractal, 4x Hope, 2x Light Dragon, 2x Miracle, 11x Aether Pillar, Mark of Aether. -UselessMusic This is the first FG I've ever taken down and despite previous posters saying it's a bad choice, I used a (mostly) darkness deck to do it. I used Mark of Earth for access to Quicksand and used a Steal whenever I saw a Burning Pillar to protect my Shards and Dagger on the table. A few vampires held the line against the flying swords until I built up enough Quanta and Siphon Life cards to take him out in one turn with mastery. -MaddAddams I've just beaten this FG using the help I found on this page (and the tip from Oracle). The only upgraded cards I have are 4 Quantum Pillars and a Vampire Dagger. I went rainbow with FFQ/Empathic Bond, an assortment of weapons with Flying Weapon, Enchant Artifact, Thorn Carapace, a few Heals and Sundials along with 2x Bone Wall and 2x Oty to buy time, 2x Forest Spirit and 2x Lava Golem to win late. Every time computer used Explode on a pillar I'd throw out a permanent; lost a Boneyard and Hourglass to this but allowed me to get away with saving all my Enchants for Bond. By 30 turns in he was doing 72 damage a turn and I was gaining back almost all of it with 2x Bond and the flying Dagger; had to cast heal 3 turns in a row while I grew my Golem and Spirit. Wish I had a Miracle or 2 to throw in there, would have been a lot less nerve-racking, as it was he burned through 6 of his own before I overwhelmed him. -asm2 entropy/death (schrödinger's cat + vultures and bonewalls) works like a charm it took me some time to draw a cat but when i did he didnt stand a chance. meanwhile stacking my vultures (eventually hitting 129 forcing him to use a miracle every turn) (4vc 4vc 4vc 4vq 4vq 4vq 4vq 4vq 4vq 50u 50u 52g 52g 52k 52k 52k 52k 52k 52q 52r 52r 52r 52r 52v 53e 542 542 542 542 542 8pk) HIGHEST PRIORITY: get a bonewall + 1 or 2 cats out as soon as possible ! - tim0tim0 Schrödinger cat+Bonewall(don't have to be upgraded)! Firsty, I thought, he kill me faster than I could make that's defence or make more weapon to the field on, but that's works against him. I made the deck 30 cards to make that's combo as fast as I could, but at the end I was very frustrated to not lose about to run out of my deck. Vultures can kill him fast and the Explosions neither problem for that's strategy. If you have you can play with Shard of Sacrifice. The only card, what should be upgraded, the pillars and pendulums, because the Bone wall is too many quanta, but that's only 1 turn difference. I used 10 bone Tower, 6 entropy pendulum and Entropy mark. I beat this deck (using tip from Oracle) with no upgraded cards using Light. I used Deja Vus with a Mark of Time, in addition to some Photons, in order to get enough skill-less creatures quickly enough, then Luciferin and Hope to get Light quanta and block all the damage. When the AI's HP is low, Golden Dragons, Novas, and Silence allowed me to make the kill without getting Miracled. (Having no permanents other than Hope renders Divine Glory's Explosions completely useless, although the final kill relies heavily on Silence, which takes 3 Aether quanta that you can only get from Novae; I think that's the weakest part of this strategy, which also means upgrading the Silences would improve this deck really quickly.) Betaveros (talk) 09:53, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Fake Gods